


spa day!

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Art, Brotp, Digital Art, Gen, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: It's a lot of hard work being evil. Sometimes you just need to relax and unwind.





	spa day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlyChameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyChameleon/gifts).



> They're taking a selfie and sending it to Lotor. "Wish you were here... not!"


End file.
